X18(Lost Alpha)
|image =x18load.jpg |imagedesc = Front code door |level =*Dark Valley |factions =*None |locations = |buildings = |leader =*None |doctor =*None |technicians= |merchants =*None |characters =*None |loot = |quests = |notes = }} :X18 is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview * This area is completely different to its retail counterpart. * The player will be asked to come here in order to find documents for both Sin and Duty. Storyline (Refer to Dark Valley for the previous part of the storyline section). Visit for Sin and Duty: * As soon as the map loads, Petrenko will contact the player, informing them Duty are after some secret documents from inside the derelict lab. This will give the player a main mission chain for Duty inside: Find X18 secret documents: # Find X18 documents. # Brings documents to Petrenko. 1: Find X18 Documents: * Walk down the staircase from the main entrance into the reception room. A "ghost" can be seen sitting on a chair behind the reception's desk. When the player approaches, a bright flash will blind them for a moment and the ghost will have been replaced with a Zombie. Dispatch it and look inside the desk to find Documents from Lab X18, part 4. * After picking up the documents, the player will need to head right and take the door on the left, head into the left elevator shaft, via a ladder on the left hand side down to the bottom, change into the right elevator shaft and climb up two levels to floor #2. The player will get off the ladder inside a dimly lit room, with numerous zombies lying around the floor. Either dispatch or leave them (however, they will wake up after progressing further into this area) and take a left to the room with 3 canisters. The player from here will need to head up to the left and onto the gantry walk way (either dispatching or avoiding another 3 zombies lying on the floor in front of the canisters) and enter the door way. Once inside, a Flashback sequence will can be witnessed, blind the player again where upon 2 Snorks will spawn and attack them (if the player left the zombies around this floor they will now wake up, making progression back through a little harder). After dispatching the snorks, head round the corner and search the on top of the desk to find Documents from Lab X18, part 5. ** Note: ''From here, the player can also get the information Veles asked for found on the computer. '''Get file about experiments:' # Get to X18 lab # Find old PC with information. # Bring back the PC data to Veles. 2: Find old PC with information: * Sitting on the desk with Documents from Lab X18, part 5, is a PC with data Veles' asked for. To gain access, to the pc the player will have to search the dead Freedom body (lying next to the desk) and retrieve the PC's password from the dead man's PDA. Once the password has been input, the player will then have to use the Xray PDA Downloads module found inside their inventory on the PC and download the "mutant" data (all other information found on the PC is null and void). ** Note: ''From here it is better to finish gaining the rest of the documents for Duty, so the walk through shall continue from here further down into the lab and carry on from the previous mission. '''Find X18 secret documents: (Continued)' * From the PC, the player will have to backtrack from here and head for the reception area once more. After exiting the elevator room, the player will then have to head directly in front of them and take the door on the left (avoiding the nearby Springboard anomaly) and progress down the stairs into the Time anomaly room (several Rats and Rodents may be in the area however they are easily dispatched and often fall victim to the anomalies). Directly in front of the bottom of the staircase lies a desk and a set of shelves containing Documents from Lab X18, part 2. * Once the player has found and searched the shelves, they must progress around the Time anomaly, situated in and down the hole in the room's floor. After navigating around on the intact piece of floor, the player will find themselves on a gantry walk way, inside a room with strange lights below. Walk down the gantry to the 2nd floor of the large room and inside. Upon entry to the room, a Flashback will trigger, showing more of the lab's dark past. After viewing said cutscene, a Bloodsucker will spawn in front of the player and proceed to attack. Once it has been taken care of, walk to the back of the room and search the shelves next to the PC to find Documents from Lab X18, part 1. ** Note: ''If the player would like to see a little more of the lab's past, head down into the room with the giant blue light to see another flashback (with quite gruesome consequences)3 Cautioned is advised though as it will spawn 2 Zombies and a Karlik. * After acquiring the next documents, the player will then have to head back up to the time anomaly room and go through the broken code door, located next to where the previous documents were found. From here, walk through in to the large hanger like room, walk down the stair case to the bottom floor and head to the back of the hanger. Directly to the left of the derelict BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier the player will find a ladder leading to the basement of the lab. From here, follow the corridor round until 2 ladders are reached. Climb up the left hand ladder into the small room and look on top of the desk to find Documents from Lab X18, part 3. ** ''Note: ''Down one of the brightly lit tunnels in the basement, the player will see a floating skeleton. If the player approaches it, the skeleton will disappear, the basement lights will start to click out one by one and finally, a Pseudogiant and 2 Burers will spawn. Caution is advised. * Now the last document has been acquired, the player is free to explore the lab or simply exit back out to Dark Valley to continue with the main mission chain. ''(Refer to the Great Metal Factory or Darkscape for the next part of the storyline section). Notable Loot * x1 Gravi and x1 Stone Flower can be found in the corridor behind the Time anomaly. * x1 TRs 301 can be found at the bottom of the Time anomaly. * x1 Meat Chunk, x1 Stone Flower and x1 Mica can be found in the room just before the Teleport flash back (where another flashback is witnessed). * x1 Gravi and x1 Meat Chunk can be found inside the teleport room. * x2 Droplets can be found in a room down inside doorway to the right of the reception area. * x1 Jellyfish and x1 Green Parasite can be found in the room with the derelict BTR-70 Armored Personnel Carrier. Notes *The entrance code to the lab door is 5271 *The master security password for all lab computers is: top_secret *The password for the locked Gallery #2 is: gallery *If you toss grenade and start the flashback,you might kill the Scientist or the Dark Stalker and cause reduce of reputation *The lab is actually a direct copy of the cut WarLab level from Shadow of Chernobyl, later reused as Lab X8 in Call of Pripyat. The ingame Lab X2 is actually an earlier version of X18 from earlier builds. Gallery x181.jpg|Code Door Entrance x182.jpg|Corridor down to reception x183.jpg|Reception (contains document #4) x184.jpg|Room with Time anomaly (contains document #2 x185.jpg|Staircase inside Time anomaly room x186.jpg|Above time anomaly x187.jpg|Room with a flashback x188.jpg|Room outside Teleport anomaly x189.jpg|Way to the "Bloodsucker flashback" x1810.jpg|Room containing "Bloodsucker flashback" (also contains document #1) x1811.jpg|Teleport anomaly room x1812.jpg|Teleport anomaly room (after flashback) x1813.jpg|Room containing a droplet (another underneath this room) x1814.jpg|Room containing derelict APC x1815.jpg|Other side of the broken code door in the same room x1816.jpg|Another shot of the APC room x1817.jpg|Way down to the basement inside same room x1818.jpg|The basement x1819.jpg|Further inside the basement x1821.jpg|Ladder to document #3 (ladder on left) x1822.jpg|Room containing document #3 x1823.jpg|Old elevator shaft room (back up at Reception) x1825.jpg|Floor 2 (only accessible from reception) x1826.jpg|Room before document #5 x1827.jpg|Ladder down to small work area x1828.jpg|Work area x1829.jpg|Flashback inside the document room x1830.jpg|Dead Freedom scout (plus numerous mission items). Lab X-18 entry (Dark Valley).jpg|Map view/location of the "Lab X-18" entry LA X18 map.jpg|A crude and equally as "confusing" map of Lab X18. Category:Lost Alpha Locations